We need to talk
by Jigoku Pie
Summary: Another Hellsing mission, except this time Seras isn't saved, until after that is...
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Seras snarled, throwing herself to the side and once again out of range of another explosion. What was _with_ this vampire! There was faint hum and a ticking. Again the blond vampire ducked and ran, lunging away from the explosion to her right. Most vampires they fought turned some people to ghouls, shot some other people and spoke the usual random garbage about how they'd end up ruling the world... usually cut of suddenly by Alucards bullet in their face. "Bloody Vampires." She snarled continuing to dodge further explosions at her feet. "Couldn't be normal could we, noooo! God forbid we make life easy. Have to go and get bloody landmi…ah SHIT!" She realised her mistake to late, the ticking smothered by the previous bomb . It exploded in front of her, and she baily had time to hurl herself backwards, propelled by the explosion.

Ears ringing she shook her head violently. "Get up." She snapped. _NOW_. She did so, feet whirling and ready to leap at the last second. She froze….and then looked around, suddenly very pleased. She'd made it across the minefield and was feeling very chuffed with herself until…

"Oh bloody hell!" She span quickly and ran towards the large grey building which sat behind her.

She was to infiltrate the building through the back, illuminating any ghouls which may have made their way out there. Having done that she now needed to meet back with the Wild Geese who should have been doing the same-from the front. Assuming they both kept to their times, they should have been waiting inside.

Breaking through the front doors, gun raised she paused. Something…was not right. She sniffed the air and the heavy scent of blood swamped her, causing her to breath in heavily. Azure eyes transformed into a rich crimson and she shuddered, now was _not_ the time to give in to temptation. Ignoring the smell as best she could, she proceeded along the dimly lit hallway, boots thudding being the only sound. Turning a corner she froze.

Blood, everywhere. Despite being a vampire she was still not use to these sites. Misshapen lumps of flesh caked in red, bodies lying like confetti across the floor. Red lining the floor like a carpet, dripping from the walls as if the building itself where bleeding. She gulped, her inner demon begging to lick clean these walls, her human side disgusted. _The Geese_. She ran. Boots barely touching the ground now as she made her way with inhuman speed through corridor after corridor, grey room after room until a noise abruptly pierced her ears. Shouts, orders being given. She changed her course, back the way she'd come and right, barrel charging through steel doors and throwing them from their hinges with piercing shrikes as the metal twisted abruptly.

Bodies lay deformed on the ground, a quick scan told her that none of the Geese's uniforms lay among the shredded clothing. A cry and Sears's head snapped up. There he was, green eyes fierce with anger staring back as the she-vampire suspended him in the air via his long braid, now red with blood.

"How cute." She gargled, black hair that hung down to her waist framing red eyes. "A mouse caught by a cat." In a flash she had raked her claws down his face and chest causing him to cry out further as crimson spray speckled her pale face. "And you know how cats like to play." She whispered, opening her mouth wide, closer, closer, clos…BAM.

Sera's fist collided with the side of the vampires face. There was sickening crack and Pip was dropped to the floor, Seras standing legs apart, back to him. Her gun was dropped, rage having filled her. She wanted to deal with this creature by was an outraged cry from the other women who turned on her heel, jaw hanging limply from one side of her mouth. She stopped when she saw Seras, ramming in back into place and holding it there momentarily whilst the skin grew back, reattaching it.

"You're…you're a vampire." She muttered. "You should be _eating _that snack." She spat, gesturing to Pip.

Seras said nothing and the women smirked. "Fine. I will then." She thought she could go through Seras, she thought if she ran hard enough she'd kill her instantly. She was wrong.

Stepping to the side Seras allowed the women to bypass her, grabbing her neck as she passed and with all her might ramming her back into the ground.

"You see that _snack_." Snarled Seras as she rose once again. "Think of it as _mine_. Think of these soldiers, and this prey, as _mine_."

The women rolled and dived out of the way of Sera's boot, which on contact, exploded the floor tiles beneath it. "And I." She growled, suddenly standing next to the women again. "Don't share."

A knee to the vampires right side caused it to implode and she screamed as she was sent hurling across the room. She healed quickly and dodged another one of Seras's attacks, this time sinking her own fangs deep into the blond vampires neck and tearing. A sharp elbow to the chin prevented her from fully tearing out skin and the fight continued. Punches exploding arms, fangs piercing skin and kicks smashing shins. There were merely blurs, eyes crimson, claws slicing skin, shredding organs, suffocating each other as lungs were punctured.

They stopped, standing off against one another, bodies covered in blood, patches of skin hanging limply. The women's eyes flickered behind Seras and back again, she grinned. Sera's eyes narrowed and she realised to late, the vampire was already past her. She turned, she needed to catch her.

One step, two step, the room was a blur, and all she could see and all she was focused on was the creature with long black hair in front of her running, running straight for Pip. Seras leapt, hand outstretched. She caught her ebony hair and pulled back. The other vampire stopped abruptly, turning, hand raised and ready to plunge into Sera's neck. But Seras was already moving, her leg swinging around her entire body. Her heel connected and continued, driving into the women…no…monster's head, and all Seras could do was grin manically as her head imploded and she turned to dust.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in the middle of the room, body heaving from the effort to stand. A shuffle in front of her and Seras's head shot up, grinning hysterically, hands raised and ready for more bloodshed. She wanted to pull them apart, grind their bones and crush their hearts with her bare hands….It was Pip. He stood not two metres from her and was staring in horror, at her.

"Se-se-Seras." Slowly he reached out to her, and it was like being stung in the heart. She took a sudden step back, face now innocent and scared despite her victim's blood on her body.

"Seras." He repeated more firmly this time, horror gone "Are you ok?"

Seras frowned. Of _course_ she was fine, how dare this low life in front of her….then it hit. A wave of dizziness than swarmed in her head, causing her to fall to her knees. Why did she ach so much? Adrenalin now gone she began to moan. Falling further to sit on her heels she cried out, glancing behind to her to stare at her shattered foot. A sharp pang in her midriff told her to search her stomach area. She whimpered at the gaping wound there.

She was sliced open across her belly and blood continued to pump. Looking down she discovered her clothing lay in tatters on her body, skirt still together-barely, the majority of her upper body was covered in three strips of now scarlet material and blood.

Her arms felt week and she could now feel the muscles burning. She should have drank her blood, she would be healing now if she did. Her shoulders, face and body ached, her insides squirming uncomfortably as they shuddered and tried to heal themselves.

She glanced up and saw Pip smiling at her nervously. "You er…you want to borrow my top?" He chuckled. He couldn't see the wound in her stomach from all the blood on her, he couldn't see her shattered foot from in front and he didn't realise how she ached inside.

Groaning, Seras rose slowly, backing away from Pip. Then, covering her body with her arms, she turned and staggered quickly away.

"Seras, wait!"

She ignored him and continued on through the doors she'd entered through and on down the hallway.

Five turns later she slumped down against a wall. Her foot had mostly healed now as well as her stomach, but she still ached. She sighed. It was always like this, there was always some part of her body that hurt. Her head weltered like a flower in winter, coming to stare at the blood covered concrete floor.

"Police girl." She didn't look up, she could feel his presence looming in front of her. A pause. "You're hurt." A small nod. "Again." Silence.

He knelt in front of her, red coat now splayed out on the floor, red hat dipped low over his eyes, his trademark smirk and raven hair being the only things she could see.

"You fought well." She said nothing slightly irritated by his lack of concern for her condition. He felt her annoyance and chuckled. "And yet." She sighed inwardly. "Yet you _still_ cannot heal." It turning into a sneer at the end, displaying his disgust as his eyes scanned her bloodied form. "By now you should not only fight like a demon but heal like one too. Why didn't you drink you blood police girl?"

She said nothing. BAM. She cried out as a fist exploded the ground next to her.

"Answer me." He responded in a guttural snarl.

"You know why." She whispered, tired of the same conversation over and over again. Just like her body- hurt, beaten and bruised, over and over again. "I can't."

"You're a vampire. It's what sustains you!" He was close to bringing his fist down again, this time on her.

"Oh." She deadpanned, again staring at the ground. "Didn't know that. Well I better go drink some then."

She cried out as he lunged, hands flat against the wall behind her, face mere inches from hers.

"Do not mock me. It is _you_ who's killing yourself slowly by not drinking, not I."

"I'd rather not drink than be a monster."

"You ARE a monster." He shouted, causing her to cringe back into herself. "YOU chose this life police girl, I offered you a chance and you took it so accept what you are!" He rose. "You should be healed by now." He spat. He watched as she slowly stood and then turned away.

Suddenly rage filled her.

"No." She hissed, eyes still staring fiercely at the ground, hands clenched. "I did not choose this."

She was silent, her breathing being the only sound that filled the hallway. "I didn't choose any of this." she stared at him now. Scarlett anger flashed in his eyes as he stood listening.

"You asked me if I wanted to come with you. NOT if I wanted to kill. NOT if I wanted to give up all my humanity and certainly NOT if I wanted YOU as a master!"

He said nothing and she continued, voice rising in anger. "Do you honestly think someone changes over the course of a bloody night!" Again, nothing. "For someone whose been alive for…for years! You know practically nothing!" She was marching towards him now and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're as arrogant as a five years old." She spat.

"Careful police girl." He whispered.

"NO!" She practically screamed. "I will _not_ live in fear of you! If you wanted a girl who would kill at the snap of your fingers you should have gone out there with a goddam questionnaire! Not expect the next girl you find to be perfect, you DOG!" She screamed the last word, knowing full well it was what he called others.

There was a sudden growling in the back of his throat, but this was what she wanted, needed to say.

"You're pathetic! You say you're the all-powerful demon and yet you can't fulfil even one mission without killing EVERYONE! YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

"Enough." BAM. Her head snapped back, smacking the wall he'd pinned her to by her throat. "Enough." He repeated. She stilled at the sound of his gun cocking, and felt the cool metal as he pressed the jackal to her forehead.

"OR WHAT!" She suddenly screamed, hands clawing at his own. "You'll tear me apart like the others? If a few insults is all it takes for you to kill me then you CLEARLY DON'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT ME! SO SHOOT!"

He didn't, instead frowning. "Police girl wait."

"GO ON!" it was half way between a sob and a scream. "SHOOT!"

"Seras shut up!"

"SHOOT!"

Then, with her head against the wall she could hear it on the other side, the subtle hum and sudden ticking reaching her ears. Her eyes widened.

The noise was deafening and she was violently hurled forwards. Searing heat licked her flesh like demons, clawing, blistering her skin. White pain blazed through her mind as dust fell like shards of glass, grating her body as the flying rubble grazed her like bullets, but only for a moment. Her vision swam: her body shuddering, but although the noise continued, the pain did not. All she could see through her blurry vision was a large red mass in front of her, and someone calling her name before darkness enveloped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for your previous reviews! They really helpful in actually getting down and writing this, so I hope you enjoy it!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Seras's first thought was, "_oh dam, dead again_." The second thought was, "_why is deaf so un-comfy…wait a second?"_

She opened her eyes and for a few seconds could only see a very close red blob. Suddenly she felt very sick as she had a good idea of what that red blob was, and as it swam into focus she cursed herself for being right. It was then Seras realised she was lying down, out of the corners of her eye she could see the wooden walls pinning her in, and on top of her, suspended by his arms only, was her master. The air got stuffy quickly, the fear of enclosure creeping in.

.

"Awake I see."

She glanced up to find he was watching her; his eyes narrowed in that way that said "_I am not amused, and I am angry_." The look which usually resulted in great pain.

Confusion was quickly pushed away as she remembered their fight, all she'd said and the explosion.

"Answer me."

Seras snorted, fighting to remain calm in the tight space. "No, I'm asleep."

It was sudden, a deep growl and a blur of red as he lashed forwards in the tight space. A small noise escaped her as Seras squeezed her eyes tight shut. Nothing. She opened them again to find his smirking face inches from hers. Turning her face to the side she stared determinedly at a notch in the wood.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He chuckled. "So why are you shaking my dear."

She swallowed. "Why are you in my coffin?"

"Actually you are in mine."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Ok, why am I in yours."

"To heal."

"Well I've healed." She said, rising slightly. "So I can go now." She stopped, realising he wasn't moving. Hands placed daintily on his chest she began to push slightly. His reaction was to growl, pushing down more. She grimaced as the space shrunk even further and she forced herself to breath normally, furious at her obvious shaking.

.

"Seras?"

She let out a shaky breath. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"What about." She started wiggling her arms about.

"Your called me pathetic."

"…Oh."

"And a dog." Silence." And told me to shoot you and…well altogether we can assume you have a certain hatred for me."

"No I…just. For god's sake if you're going to kill me do it."

He grimaced. "Don't start that bullshit again."

He was getting lower and she pushed back against him. "It's _you_ who always pulls the gun out and for god's sake give me room to breathe!"

She was abruptly slammed into the bottom of the coffin, his body crushing her against it. "You don't _need _to breath." He hissed. Panic set in and Seras began pushing with all her might, twisting under him. "You're a _vampire!_"

"I HATE SMALL SPACES!" She screamed, tears fighting now. He stopped. She sobbed.

Hands still pushing against him she fought to control herself, but the walls kept on closing in.

"Please." She said through gritted teeth. "Just…just." He rose on his arms, allowing her to crawl onto her side.

He stared at her tiny fragile frame. It was true she'd come a long way from not wanting to shoot her first target, to shredding the freak with her bare hands. She was remarkable to watch, a beast of speed and power when angry, yet so week and shy moments later. He smirked. Although remembering their fight it appeared she was even growing out of that.

"I gave you a choice." He said. Her eyes flickered to him and he could sense her distress at repeating the conversation. "You act as if a second chance to live is handed out on a daily basis." Again nothing and he sighed.

"You will not become a monster if you drink blood. In fact by not drinking blood you are reducing yourself further to a monster."

Confusion showed in her eyes and he continued. "Your inner demon will eventually snap and feast on those near you if you starve yourself. By drinking you will regain control."

She paused. "But, the freaks…"  
He snorted. "You are of _my_ blood Seras, my power dwells in you. You cannot be so easily swayed by blood."

She frowned. "Well you didn't say _that._"

"I thought it was obvious." He dead panned.

"Even after the seventh time we talked about it." She snarled.

She herd him growl and closed her eyes waiting for him to lunge again…nothing. Opening them she saw he too was closing his eyes.

_Don't hit her. Don't hit her. Don't hit her. Don't hit her. Don't hi…_

_._

"Master?" He opened them again. "Do you…do you hate me?"

He reframed from growling. He _hated_ these conversations. Integra had tried once when she was young, talking about her farther. He had responded with a casual remark on how such a "good man" locked his arse away. He left the room with five bullets in his head.

"No." He eventually said. "You try my patience, and I would love to stamp on your head sometimes. But no."

He looked down and a slow smirk was spreading across her face. "Thanks…I think..."

Nothing was said and eventually she asked. "Can I leave yet?

He shook his head. "No. You were injured, it wasn't an easy fight ." _Though it _was_ entertaining. _"And you haven't fully healed yet ."

She blushed expecting a lecture on blood, but he said nothing.

Time passed again and she spoke. "Aren't you getting tired like that?" She mumbled looking at his raised arms.

He frowned. "Tired?"

She laughed. "I suppose not. What with you being you."

He raised an eyebrow but received no explanation.

She closed her eyes. And then felt pressure on her back, forcing her forwards. All of a sudden he was there, body lying next to hers and red clad arm being pushed under her head, the other enveloping her and pulling her to his chest softly. Far softer than she could ever imagine him to be. Smiling gently she rested her head against him, content to simply lie there in the arms of her master.

He remembered her remark on not wanting him as a master. He was about to ask if _she_ hated _him_, but being one and the same mind he already knew what she thought of him, and couldn't help but smile a little...and I mean a little…this was Alucard after all.

... ... ... ... ...

Ok so this is basically meant to be the end! I'm kinda thinking about continuing it, but what do you guys think?! =D


End file.
